


Forgive Me

by spicy-rainbow-pizza (Slowpoke_Curry)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Oops, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowpoke_Curry/pseuds/spicy-rainbow-pizza
Summary: Belphegor has a nightmare about the terrible mistake he could have made.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Lilith (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 88





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. Obey Me wasn't supposed to become a new interest. But here we are.
> 
> Just so we're clear- uh, there's a bit of upsetting stuff here, mostly the violence that was implied in 16-10. So please be careful! On a lighter note: MC is referred to as 'Lily' a few times, since I didn't want to use the default name/thought it was cute, and this is just a pure family fic.

Belphegor smirks down at the human's startled face.

Their skin is pale, mouth agape and eyes wide with the shock that comes with being betrayed. Or maybe that's them struggling for air. Their hands scramble for purchase on his wrists, blunt nails scraping at his skin but not deterring him in the slightest. There was too much pride filling up his chest. He played this human like a fiddle. They're the fool, and he's _winning_ , because there's no way they can wrench themself out of this.

Shaky hands reach up, and Belphegor snarls, making sure to show off his sharp fangs, "Don't even try anything, human!"

They don't stop. He's really ready to bite them- sink his fangs in and not let go, just to damage their pathetic person and taste the heady metallic liquid on his tongue. Before he can act on his instincts, their hands are cupping his cheeks. Trembling, but loving.

"It's okay Belphie," Their voice has the loving, playful lilt that he only heard once before, and he watches their eyes shift to ones very much like his own and Beel's, "I know you hate me. I'm just happy I got to help you..." the human- no, _Lilith_ tells him lovingly, smiling as big tears drip from her eyes into her long orange hair.

His anger turns into dread.

Belphegor wants to recoil. He wants to pull his hands away from his little sister's windpipe, to cradle her in his arms and beg for forgiveness. He should have known that this human had a part of her. It was in the way their eyes crinkled when they smiled, too big to be contained. The way their soul shone, faint but hiding power. But his hands don't pull away- they squeeze tighter and he distantly hears himself sob.

The skin around her neck is turning purple. She just keeps smiling and smiling, squeezing his cheeks like she did when they were little, "Don't cry, Belphie; I understand. Make sure you make up with everyone, okay? I know it's a lot to ask, but I love you all. I want you to get along." She says it without sounding the least bit winded, but then she makes a choked gurgling noise that will stay in his ears forever.

"Lilith! Lilith, no, please... I don't want this..." He sobs, as she gasps desperately for air and just keeps _smiling_ even though he's crushing the life from her body, "Push me away! I know you can! Stop forgiving me, dammit!" But he has to watch as the light fades away from her eyes. Only when it is gone and her body is limp, he's able to pull her close and cradle her. She's too light. Too cold. He buries his face into her shoulder and--

Belphegor wakes up with a sob, almost falling out of bed. His heart beats in his aching chest like someone was taking a hammer to his rib cage, and he runs to the bathroom to throw up. Once that's done, he splashes his face with cold water and messily dries himself up with a fluffy towel. He wants to just stay there, to wait for the nausea and shaking of his body to cease, but...

Lily. He has to see Lily.

He stumbles out of the bathroom, and quickly spots the form of the human curled against a sleeping Beel. He leans his pillow against the orange-covered bed and slips underneath the covers with ease. It's cramped, the beds are barely even designed for two, but he can't be alone right now. He needs his siblings there.

Protectively, he wraps his arms around Lily. Buries his face in their brown hair just to ground himself in the tickling feeling. Their chest rises and falls in a steady, sleepy rhythm. They're warm, and very much alive, and he almost wails with relief. He... He didn't actually kill them. He didn't lose his sister for a second time. But the nightmare stays a stark image in his mind and he doesn't know whether to keep his eyes open or squeeze them closed.

"B... elphie?"

He startles, looking up to meet eyes with a half-asleep Beelzebub, "Oh, uh... Hi, Beel. Did I wake you?"

Beel starts to shake his head 'no,' but it turns into a nod, "You did, but it's okay... Actually, I'm kinda glad you did," He smiles warmly, "This reminds me a lot of when we were little. When we all got to sleep together."

Him and Beel, sleeping together during the rainy days, Lilith tucked between them. Belphegor can remember it with ease once reminded, even if it had to be centuries back. They'd been nothing more than fledglings back then. The sweet memory makes him feel light, but there's shackles around his ankles in the form of toxic shame. He frowns, and brushes messy hair out of his face, just so he can see the human a bit more. He just...

"Do you think they hate me?" He suddenly asks, not looking at Beelzebub.

"So, that's what this is about, hm?" Beel hums, "I was wondering what woke you up before the sun even rose. Tell me: Do you think they'd even be asleep in this room if they hated you? Or if they were scared? They had the choice of six rooms, Belphie. But they chose ours."

That's... That's right. After last night's whole... _revelation,_ all of their brothers had been fighting for who got to bring the human to their room. Probably sharing the same paranoia of letting them out of sight, and... them disappearing. When asked who their choice was, Lily had asked to be in the twins' room. Belphegor swallowed thickly and nodded, because Beel was making sense. At least more sense than what his paranoid mind was trying to make him believe.

“Let’s go back to sleep, Belphie,” his twin says, before yawning and throwing his arm over his two siblings in the bed, “Lucifer is making blueberry pancakes tomorrow- we need to be up early.”

Despite himself, Belphegor almost laughs out loud. But he just gives an amused smile as to not wake the human. Trust Beelzebub’s main motivation to be food… He had missed this.

Sleep was already pulling himself into a more comfortable dreamland, as a comforting thought bubbled up in his mind: No one would bring harm to Lily again, because they would face fury of seven powerful brothers for the slightest thought of it.


End file.
